Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure)
The game Mario Party Forum Style (Adventure) is a game made up by Dark Boo. This game is a sequel to Dark Boo's Mario Party Forum Style game. Currently, there is no game active but later on this game will be played and more information will be put on here! This game was thought about in December of 2011. February 6th, the game took a minor yet major change Overall Gameplay The main goal of the game is to go to the Boss Room while having the most Mini-Stars than everyone else. Unlike MPFS, there is no turn limit for this game but at the end of the game, deductions may occur if you take too long to get to the Boss Room. There is always 1 main route to get to the Beginning of the Board Map to the end of the Board Map where the Boss awaits. This MPFS features a new system call Boss Mini-Games. When you enter the Boss Lair, you have to face the boss of the Board Map. Each Board Map has it's own Boss where you must beat the boss to end the game. There are no star spaces, but there are Mini-Stars on the board you can collect free of charge. Don't collect the Purple Stars because you will lose Mini-Stars if you do so. There are also some new spaces that will be explained here. Try to collect the most Mini-Stars by winning mini-games, landing on Green Spaces and getting Mini-Stars, picking up Mini-Stars, landing on Mini-Event Spaces and receiving stars and also landing on Lotto. Try your best to gather those Mini-Stars. This MPFS uses a different item system called Talismans and Amulets which will be explained here as well. Unlike MPFS, everybody will work as a team yet working for themself to show that they are the best. Everybody will work as a team to progress through the board map. There are some locked doors and barred doors. For lock doors, you have to use a key to unlock the door whereas a barred door you must land on a Green Space a number of times or complete a task in order for the barred door to open. There are pit stops where you can stock up on accesories for your progress; ALWAYS STOCK UP! Another addition to MPFS is the fact that there are multi levels each Board Map has a set number of floors where each player must progress from. There may be a range from 2 floors to 6 floors for our players to travel upon. At the end of the game, there are bonuses awarded for unlocking doors, opening barred doors, 1st to get to the Boss Room, roadblocks and spaces on the board maps so do not race to the end and think that you are going to win because there is a 90% chance you will not win the game. One last thing, to enter the Boss Room, you must have a Boss Key where you can get that in the Lucky Route or buy one for 25 Mini-Stars. Characters In total, there are 14 characters you can play as. The characters are listed here: Spaces This MPFS brings an assorment of spaces that have different actions. In total, there are 19 different spaces that can be landed on by a player. Some spaces do something real nice and some spaces do something totally cruel. Keys / Boss Keys In this MPFS, you will need to have Keys in order to open doors so that you can progress further on. If you don't have a key to open the door, you will most likely be caught in an endless loop until another person opens the door or until you go pass another Key Store. You also receive a bonus for opening doors at the end of the game. You need the Boss Key in order to open the Boss Door and progress to the Boss and you will receive an awesome bonus for doing so too. These keys will not be stored in your talisman pouch. You can buy these keys from any Key Store! Stock up on these keys! You can only buy up to 9 Keys/Boss Keys Talismans Talismans are the main item system MPFSA use. You can receive a talisman by landing on numerous spaces (Talisman Store, Talisman Space, Spin Space, Inside a Mushroom House). Most of the talismans will alter your roll so that it may roll a strict range, exact number, or a number you want to roll. Some talismans will let you go again, receive a mini-star per space passed or make an opponent lose a mini-star per space passed. Some may either add a pouch so that you can carry more than the usual 3 talismans or get rid of an opponent pouch. '''Pouches '''are just bags whre you can carry more than 3 talismans (5 is the max) Passable Events These events are passable and do not count towards your dice roll. Often it will be a Key Store, Talisman Store, Mini-Stars, or Mini-Ztars. Boss Battle Boss Battle is a new type of mini-game on MPFS Adventure! This mini-game tests the player's ability to work as a team yet accumulate more points than the other person. Try to get the most points in the Boss Battle because at the end, you are rewarded based on your stats. Don't disasterously fail because this may be the point where you make it or break it. The rankings for the places are here: End of the Adventure At the end of the Adventure and Boss Battle, rewards are awarded to people who accomplish certain objectives. These objectives ranges from opening doors and board map missions. You can find the list here: